Bewitching The Trickster
by LilyandLavender24
Summary: Lady Serena is new to Asgard. Upon meeting Prince Loki, she is annoyed by his constant mischief. Loki enjoys playing pranks on the straight-laced beauty from Vanaheim. However, as the two grow to know each other, there may be deeper feelings that neither of them want to admit. Pre - Thor (2011)
1. Chapter 1

Lady Serena stared dumbfounded out of the castle windows at the beautiful view. Asgard truly was a sight to behold. She had heard so from her father, a diplomat of Vanaheim, but she never once imagined it could be anything like this.

The castle gardens beneath her shone gloriously in the morning sunlight. The trees and bushes flushed healthy and green while the array of flowers had finally begun to bloom, fresh and so full of life. A cool breeze blew through the open window and she could hear the faint giggles of ladies in the garden along with a roar of deep laughter.

Serena heaved a deep sigh and chuckled to herself. Prince Thor. He was a kind man who since her arrival in Asgard had treated her well. But he was a gargantuan flirt, a lady's man to the ends of the earth. He had tried to charm her at a welcoming banquet for her hosted by the All-Father himself, but she showed him no interest, which despite his reputations he took in his stride. Despite Serena's affections for Thor, they were all but platonic.

She tucked a wayward strand of her chestnut curls behind her ear and took a deep, cleansing breath of the fresh air. The weather was far too lovely to stay indoors, she thought. Picking up the book she had brought with her from Vanaheim, Serena decided she'd go out to the gardens.

The fresh air refreshed Serena's senses, gently blowing the soft silk of her dress across her skin in the breeze as she settled herself under a large cherry blossom tree. Opening her book, the words on the pages brought back the familiar warmth in her belly as she thought of home. Before long, she was lost in the legends of brave knights and beautiful princesses, oblivious to all around her.

"Hello…"

The voice was so faint Serena thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She peaked up from her book, curiously looking round at the now empty gardens to see where it had come from, but there was nothing but the sound of the leaves rustling in the breeze. She shook her head and turn her thoughts back to her book, when she heard the voice again.

"Lady Serena…"

It was louder this time, whispering right in her ear. She could feel the whisper's cool breath against her skin when she jumped up, holding her book close to her chest. Her eyes darted around desperately to look for the culprit trying to scare her, but she saw nothing. She searched behind the cherry blossom tree, eyes scanning the length of the gardens but there was nothing. Serena let out a shaky breath while she stared in the direction of the voice by the tree.

The last few days since her arrival had been eventful. Parties, banquets, customary gatherings with Asgardian ladies of the court. Her thoughts scattered in her mind. Was she overtired and just not realised? Whatever it was, she thought, she wasn't going to stay in the gardens a moment longer. She turned to go, when she was faced with the sight of a tall figure in black mere inches from her.

Serena yelped, only to find her startled senses met with the sound of a boyish laughter. Her eyes narrowed at the tall gentleman before her and let out an irritated breath.

"Damn you, Loki!" She scolded, "You scared me half to death!"

Still laughing, Loki ran a hand through his sweep of jet black hair.

"I'm very sorry, my Lady," he joked, taking a step closer to her with a charming smile, "I had _no_ intention of startling you at all..."

"Don't lie to me, trickster." Serena bit back, swatting his arm with her book, "You knew exactly what you were doing!"

But he merely laughed despite her anger. Serena had noticed when she first arrived in Asgard that Prince Loki was nothing like Thor, both in looks and personality. Tall and graceful with black garments and pale skin, Loki carried himself with an almost poetic grace that made him stand out from all the other Asgardians. As she tried to pass him, Loki placed his arm out in front of her.

"Please, Lady Serena," he said, "I would like to speak with you."

Whatever it was, Serena thought, he could wait. It was probably another prank and she did not have the patience for it. She glared up in to his piercing blue eyes completely unmoved.

"You may speak with me later, my Lord," she replied cuttingly, "Now please let me pass."

Serena stood firmly rooted to the spot, her glare completely unflinching as the corners of his lips turned up and his blue eyes glazed with amusement at her. A moment of silence passed between them before he finally lowered his arm with a small chuckle.

"As you wish, my Lady…"

Loki made an obvious melodramatic bow, even more amused by her Serena's flustered, rosy cheeks and heavy, agitated sigh as she stormed away from him. By the time Serena got back to her room, she didn't let it slip her mind that she Loki's stare burned in to her back with every step she made out of the gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to admit, he is a formidable warrior."

Lady Sif had been tending to Serena's hair for the banquet that night. She sat on the plush stool at her delicately prepared dresser while Sif pinned up Serena's chestnut curls in an assortment of curls. It was a style popular with the ladies of Asgard and Sif herself donned it well.

"Yes, Sif," Serena smiled with a reassuring chuckle, "Prince Thor is one of the finest in that field."

"He is the finest," Sif giggled as she pinned another curl, "I've yet to see any of the Warrior's Three defeat him in training."

Though Sif hadn't said, it was obvious to Serena that Lady Sif harboured a fondness for Thor. Every time she spoke of him her eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed. Serena thought of asking her but decided against it; she didn't want to embarrass the poor love-struck woman if she wished to keep her feelings a secret.

"I'll take your word for it, my Lady." Serena said, when she heaved a heavy sigh. Sif looked up in to the mirror, meeting Serena's eyes in the reflection.

"What's wrong, Serena?" she asked, "Are you not excited for the banquet?"

"No, I am." Serena quickly shook her head. "I'm just…a little rattled is all."

She couldn't hide it. Since her encounter with Loki in the gardens that afternoon, she had felt irritable and tense. Just the thought of having to speak to him again, when he did nothing but give her a headache, made dread begin to creep in. Sif inhaled deeply through her nose and rested her hands on Serena's shoulders.

"Don't let Loki's mischief bother you," said Sif, "He may play tricks, but he means no harm."

"I know he's harmless, my Lady. He enjoys playing tricks on me; I have no time for them. I just hope he doesn't do it tonight."

"Well, if he does…" Sif pinned a final curl secure, "Send him to me. I'll see to it that he won't bother you again."

Once Sif was satisfied, she placed her hands on Serena's shoulders standing behind her.

"There we are, my Lady." She smiled proudly.

Serena stared at her reflection in complete bewilderment. Sif had taken a woman with wayward locks and plain dress and transformed her entirely. Gone was her shy, reserved self. From the mirror, a princess stared back at her.

The banquet was the largest Loki had seen for a while. Asgard was known for nightly celebrations and unmatchable feasts, but this was truly a banquet to behold.

Music from the ancient times played ethereal throughout the Great Hall. Numerous guests teemed through in throngs, laughing, dancing and drinking noisily, Thor leading the ruckus. The aroma of spit roast hog, roast potatoes and an assortment of other fine delicacies filled his nostrils and made his mouth water.

By the throne Loki could see his father, Odin, overlooking the entire affair with the same regal charisma he always carried, Queen Frigga faithfully by his side as always. The All-Father had insisted on a banquet to welcome and honour the many guests and diplomats to Asgard in the past weeks.

Loki dodged a couple who stumbled tipsily out on one of the castle's many balconies and heaved a frustrated breath. Normally, he didn't care for such events like his brother did. He enjoyed a party, yes, but nightly banquets and getting drunk for the ancestors wasn't his lifeblood as it was Thor's. He appreciated the beauty his brother tended to ignore, like nature and books.

The noise had become overwhelming for Loki and he turned to doors to get some air and hopefully, some peace and quiet, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He thought his eyes were deceiving him, for an angel had glided in to the hall. An angel in a golden gown and chestnut hair, looking around shyly as if she were a hare caught in light. The prince felt a pang in chest when he recognised just who this angel was…

Lady Serena.


End file.
